dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Thermal Stone
Don't Starve= |spawnCode = "heatrock" }} |-| Don't Starve Together= The Thermal Stone, also known as Heat Stone, is a Survival item in Don't Starve. It requires an Alchemy Engine to prototype, and costs 10 Stones, 1 Pickaxe, and 3 Flint to craft. Its purpose is to delay body temperature change, preventing the player from Freezing in the Winter. A Thermal Stone absorbs heat from a fire, regardless of whether it is on the ground, in a Chest, or in the player's inventory. The size of the fire affects the maximum charge the stone can attain. A Red Hot Thermal Stone can emit enough light to ward off Charlie. Mechanics A Thermal Stone acts as a heat source with an internal temperature between -20° and +90°. With the thermal stone in the inventory, the player's own body will attempt to reach a temperature given by the formula: T_b = (T_a + 2.1*T_h)/3.1 where T_b is the target body temperature, T_a is the ambient temperature, and T_h is the temperature of the thermal stone. If the stone is on the ground instead, the target body temperature is instead given by: T_b = (T_a + T_h)/2 which is simply the midpoint between the ambient temperature and the thermal stone's temperature. The temperature of a heated thermal Stone drops at a rate determined by 120 insulation, which is 1 degree every 5 seconds. This insulation is only used for determining the stone's own temperature loss and does not affect the player. Temperature Stages The thermal stone's appearance will change based on the ambient temperature: : Freezing White : below ambient temperature of 0° : Blue : between ambient temperature of 0° and 25° : Gray : between ambient temperature of 25° and 40° : Yellow : between ambient temperature of 40° and 50° : Glowing Red : above ambient temperature of 50° Downloadable Content In all DLCs, cold Thermal Stones can be used in the Summer or Dry Season to prevent Overheating. A Thermal Stone can be cooled by placing it next to an Endothermic Fire, in an Ice Box, or in Snow Chester. Thermal Stones placed in Snow Chester will cool at half the rate that they would in an ice box. While carried in any Backpack, including the Insulated Pack, Thermal Stones can still affect the player's temperature. In the Reign of Giants DLC, Moleworms can steal Thermal Stones, so caution must be taken, especially around Deciduous Forest biomes. Thermal Stones no longer emit light. In the Shipwrecked DLC, Thermal Stones are an ingredient for the Ice Maker 3000. Temperature Stages The temperature ranges for each stage are different from the base game, and depends on the season: Don't Starve Together The Thermal Stone in Don't Starve Together has some differences from Singleplayer and its DLCs: * Every time the Thermal Stone goes from Freezing White or Glowing Red to Gray, the Thermal Stone loses 12.5% of its durability. It can, however, be repaired with a Sewing Kit, one use of which will fully repair it. * A level 5 or Glowing Red Thermal Stone can emit enough light to ward off Charlie. * Thermal Stones stored in Snow Chester will cool at half the rate of a normal Ice Box. Blue and gray Thermal Stones can be given to the Antlion to appease it, delaying its rage by 2.98 days. When offered white, yellow or red Thermal Stones it will become enraged. Temperature Stages The stage of the thermal stone is determined relative to the ambient temperature and each stage emits a fixed temperature: Usage Tips * The crafting recipe will accept pickaxes of any durability, so it is advised to use pickaxes that are at 3% durability to avoid wasting their use. * In Winter, the Thermal Stone actually freezes the player at its coldest state, and during Summer hot Thermal Stones overheat the player. Chester, Packim Baggims or Hutch can be utilized to carry the cold/hot Thermal Stones, without affecting player temperature. Companions are immune to the effects of Freezing and Overheating. * Having more than one Thermal Stone, one carried with the player, the other one kept charged (near a fire for warmth, or in an Ice Box for cold) allows quick switching, instead of waiting for a single one to charge. Trivia * This item was added in the Doorway to Adventure update. * The Thermal Stone was renamed from Heat Stone to best fit its functionality in the Reign of Giants DLC, since it can also be used to cool the player. * In the final release of the DLC, Where there's a Wilson..., the Thermal Stone received a new, cleaner asset for when it is at minimum temperature. Also in this update, the minimum temperature for the Thermal Stone was set to 25 in the Summer, solving the previous issue where holding a frozen Thermal Stone would cause freezing damage in the Summer. Bugs * A Dropped Thermal Stone can be used to dry off a player with as much efficiency as a fire. As long as wetness is going down, the player can stand next to a thermal stone of any color to dry off quickly. This can help while using an Endothermic Fire, as it does not dry the player like a regular Fire. * In the console edition of Don't Starve Together, Thermal Stones sometimes may not heat up, even when placed next to a fire. * In Shipwrecked, placing a Thermal Stone in a Backpack can raise the player's temperature. Gallery heat.png|A Thermal Stone near a fire. heatlight.png|A comparison between a Thermal Stone's light radius and a Crock Pot's light radius. Thermal Stones Fire Pit.jpg|Thermal Stones heating up by a roaring fire. Heat Stone.jpg|The Thermal Stone lighting the surrounding area in Don't Starve. Thermal Stones-0.png|The 5 colors of the Thermal Stone. Doorway to Adventure.jpg|Thermal Stone as seen in the poster for the Doorway to Adventure update. es:Piedra térmica Category:Science Category:Survival Tab Category:Warmth Category:Light Sources Category:Cooling Category:Non-Flammable Category:Limited use